What Sometimes Happens
by Cheshire Bat
Summary: When Ron can finally find the words to tell Hermione the way he feels what will she say? Can it ever be the way it was before or have those three little words changed everything forever? In the end does it really matter? Finished


"You know I don't think that this hurts you at all, However much you used to cry when we fought that's how little you feel it now. I should have known that after the first time we broke up it was time to stop. I should have let you go then, while we still thought we were in love. I know that it would have hurt me to no end giving you up when I was so in love with you but that could have never hurt as much as when I heard it. When I heard you say that you didn't know whether or not you loved me anymore.   
  
"It even hurt me when you said that if I wanted to be with someone else then that was my decision. Why couldn't you have lied and said that you never wanted to give me up. You told me that maybe you'd finally grown up enough to realize that you couldn't stop me. You should have known better than that. Didn't you know that all I wanted was for you to ask me? I would have stayed forever if you had only asked me. I guess it doesn't really matter though because hearing you say that you couldn't stop me had the same effect. More tears but all in all the same effect. Just hearing that made me want to stay so that you would want me again. I should have known that it was your way of saying that it was all over but all I could think was that you were just testing me to see if I loved you as much as I said.   
  
"Well I guess everything was okay for a little while but I couldn't help but think that maybe something was missing. I couldn't put my finger on it but something was gone that had been there before. I know what it was now. I remember fighting with you just to get a reaction. I needed to prove to myself that you still cared about me. I did it to make you cry but instead I was the one that ended up crying after all was said and done. You never cry anymore.  
  
"I remember you saying one time that you would fight with me because I would never show any emotion and you could never tell if I really cared anymore. Strange how these things change. I just wanted you to cry one more time. Just once more so I could stop myself from crying. I remember the last time I ever heard you crying over me. Every thing you said is still fresh in my mind. We were lying in your bed with our arms wrapped around each other just talking. I remember it was right after the very last time that we broke up, even though we were still like a couple in our own minds. You told me that you'd die without me and how you couldn't imagine what your life would be like without me in it. We were just lying to ourselves.   
  
"Maybe we had just been together for so long that we didn't know how to be apart but I think that we both wanted to be in love again, no matter how much we had to lie to make it real. Well I guess that we were drawing out the pain further than it ever needed to go because yesterday, when we both decided that it was really over for good this time, neither of us cried. I even made a joke about it. Maybe I finally made it to the point that you reached so long ago. Maybe I've finally grown up enough to realize that whatever you do is your decision and I can't stop you.  
  
"Even then, I still wanted you to cry and tell me that you couldn't live without me. Even if you didn't mean it anymore I wouldn't have cared. I would have stayed if you had asked me to. Maybe the fact that you didn't ask speaks louder than any other action. So goodbye... I don't expect a miracle but I'll come back if you ask me to. One last time for old times sake so here goes: I love y-" as the answering machine cut him off Hermione couldn't do anything but sit in silence for a moment. Then, after a minute or two Hermione reached for her phone and after a second's hesitation moved her hand and pressed a small white button  
  
"MESSAGE DELETED," said a mechanical voice from inside the answering machine.  
  
"Goodbye Ron," Hermione whispered as a stray tear ran down her cheek and fell to the floor. 


End file.
